jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
For a full list of characters in alphabetical order, see Category:Characters The following is a list of characters in the series. This includes mercenaries, RPCs, NPCs, traders and quest related characters. Jagged Alliance This section lists all mercenaries from Jagged Alliance, including Deadly Games. A.I.M Name Salary HLT AGI DEX WIS MED EXP MEC MRK LVL Alan "Spam" Webster 3200 85 97 79 88 42 19 75 78 3 Anita "Mouse" Backman 750 84 99 94 75 10 0 4 69 1 Biff Apscott 190 73 74 71 58 22 0 0 47 1 Bruce "Skitz" Bonner 120 48 60 51 31 0 69 0 47 1 Capt. Bob Adams 1250 81 68 66 97 37 36 26 72 2 Carl "It" Goodman 180 95 55 74 29 0 0 3 61 1 Col. Leo Kelley 3700 95 87 91 81 13 0 67 94 4 Col. Leon Roachburn 1600 65 50 54 77 20 21 33 83 5 Corp. Len Anderson 4600 96 83 89 83 47 47 54 83 5 Cynthia "The Fox" Guzzman 800 77 85 100 76 60 8 15 54 1 Dr. Amhad Koolhan 1000 74 77 61 83 83 0 3 66 2 Dr. Bernie Gloveless 650 69 39 48 85 94 0 4 75 3 Dr. Cifford Highball 1350 73 60 53 87 79 10 0 83 3 Dr. Eli Summers 1000 81 73 58 77 70 0 65 49 2 Dr. Margeret Trammel 1150 85 24 75 88 89 0 21 69 3 Dr. Mark "Needle" Kranhium 1900 92 80 81 88 98 6 34 62 2 Dr. Mithchel Shudlem 2100 83 71 88 97 96 24 13 56 3 Dr. Raffitto Leevon 110 70 93 14 29 4 2 2 44 1 Earl "Magic" Walker 4800 90 99 98 80 14 22 91 93 4 Edgar "Nails" Smorth 1800 72 60 88 79 11 51 63 84 3 Edward "Ears" Stockwell 350 72 67 58 79 22 18 26 54 1 Elroy B. Tolken 500 63 54 88 60 12 6 81 55 1 Fidel Dahan 1500 88 83 64 71 3 97 6 85 2 Frank "Hitman" Hennessy 1250 80 81 40 74 3 34 11 93 3 Gary Roachburn 430 83 68 59 60 11 14 22 67 1 Glen "Boss" Hatchet 3000 80 76 84 71 9 53 99 84 3 Hamous 245 66 68 66 35 0 0 2 74 1 Hector Alverez 575 79 84 88 72 6 17 38 61 1 Helmut Grunther 750 82 79 76 72 14 25 40 69 1 Herman "Turtle" Regents 95 53 8 21 85 5 5 12 75 2 Howard "Carp" Melfield 310 55 54 52 77 2 5 15 67 2 Hurl E. Cutter 550 100 81 71 55 44 0 0 60 1 Ice Williams 1650 90 88 87 71 0 0 35 86 2 Ivan Dolvich 2200 94 90 95 83 5 40 10 91 2 J.P. "La Malice" Viau 550 83 81 97 55 2 6 12 77 1 Jack "Postie" Durham 260 58 61 72 68 8 14 13 66 1 Jimmy Upton 1200 84 82 73 47 0 16 92 56 2 Johnny "Snake" Edwards 1100 65 89 86 57 0 22 12 80 2 Kirk "Static" Stevenson 2500 79 66 95 60 10 24 98 84 3 Lance Fisher 200 76 69 61 56 21 0 0 44 1 Larry Roachburn 235 46 72 54 58 49 82 7 50 1 Lesley "Smoke" Peterson 925 78 87 80 44 7 90 20 69 1 Louisa "Buzz" Garneau 1300 71 84 47 90 0 0 0 96 3 Lt. Bud Hellar 1100 73 79 75 69 19 8 18 78 2 Maj. Spike Scallion 3900 77 69 86 85 11 53 76 92 5 Marty "Kaboom" Moffat 575 71 93 91 13 0 84 27 58 1 Mary Beth Wilkens 410 77 90 36 80 44 0 22 55 1 Megan "Sparky" Roachburn 370 52 68 88 51 0 28 86 47 1 Mike 10000 97 95 94 96 67 97 98 99 8 Murray "Moses" Ebstern 725 49 39 29 89 29 31 88 84 5 Murray "Pops" McGillicutty 210 38 14 4 88 18 6 9 85 9 Patrick "Screw" Phillips 1400 82 66 71 68 4 24 82 64 3 Peter "Wolf" Sanderson 1850 87 73 84 74 44 32 48 74 2 Rev. Clyde Potter 400 74 46 41 54 15 41 15 64 2 Robert James Sullivan 5500 90 90 96 93 36 58 61 91 5 Roger "Dyno" Wittman 675 80 59 95 45 31 85 0 60 1 Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts 2800 81 79 86 71 23 50 19 99 3 Russell Hunter 1750 74 71 89 68 0 71 30 64 3 Samuel Garver 1650 75 58 55 91 11 22 65 86 4 Shiela "Scope" Sterlin 2800 87 89 76 81 17 9 1 99 4 Sidney Nettleson 2500 80 70 91 78 39 14 0 91 4 Speck T. Cline 450 69 51 77 86 11 8 99 49 1 Tex R. Colburn 300 71 71 57 52 0 2 32 65 1 Timothy "Leech" Jenkins 700 63 58 70 54 9 17 10 98 2 "Unusually Ruthless" Reuban 40 57 45 39 28 0 1 0 32 1 Victoria Waters 2600 79 85 72 85 16 28 90 80 3 Vincenzo Massimo 600 73 75 74 65 0 4 87 65 1 Walter Yuntz 700 82 55 62 83 24 48 95 24 2 Willy "Weasel" Augustin 135 56 44 36 60 0 40 5 54 1 Wink E. Dickerson 170 92 80 68 59 2 1 2 38 1 NPCs *Lucas Santino Jagged Alliance 2 This section lists all mercenaries from Jagged Alliance 2, including Unfinished Business & Wildfire. They can be sorted by nickname and stats. A.I.M M.E.R.C Recruitable NPCs *''' = Available exclusively in Unfinished Business. '''** = Available exclusively in Wildfire NPCs Quest Related *Angel DaSilva *Daryl Hick *Doreen Harrows *Fatima *Father Walker *Joey Graham *John & Mary Kulba *Martha Graham *Skyrider *Yanni Nomigotta Traders *Tony *Mickey *Keith *Santos Brothers *Devin *Gabby *Jake Cameron - (junk) *Franz Hinkle - (electronics) *Howard Filmore - (drug store) *Sam Rozen - (hardware) *Dave *Alexander Fredo *Perko Others *Brenda *Waldo Zimmer *Pablo Greco *Speck T. Kline *Hans Vanderkilt *Calvin Barkmore *Carl Tercel *Oswald Johnston *Mike *Matt Duncan *Dr. Nathaniel "MadLab" Kairns *Tyrone Banks - kingpin's assassin *Olga Statova - kingpin's assassin *Ray Baker - kingpin's assassin *Olaf Helinski - kingpin's assassin *Jack Remington - kingpin's assassin *Jim Perry - kingpin's assassin *Brewster Woltz *Billy GoonBall *Jenny Walden *Walter Bazzon *Tina Elzan *Arnold Brunzwell *Eldin Fiddes *Sam Rozen *Howard Filmore *Franz Hinkle *Lora & Armand Ricci *Sergeant Krott *General Theo Humphey *Dave Gerard *Pacos *Sammy "Charlie" Elgin (Druggist) - wanted *Jasmin "T-Rex" Rexall - wanted *"Joe" Tiffany - wanted *"Chris" The Imposter *"Annie" (Matron of Mayhem) - wanted *Terry "Slay" *Spike *Madame Layla *Fred Morris *Dr. Ernest Poppin *Gordon Jefferies *Gary "Gabby" Mulnick *Christine "Warden" Woltz *Salvatore Lappus *Micky O'Brien *Kyle Lemmons *Damon Warrick *Frank *Darren Van Haussen *Dr. Steve Willis *Breeham Druz Jagged Alliance: Back in Action To be added... Category:Jagged Alliance series Category:World